Harry Potter and yet another fic about cards
by Tom1
Summary: I have no idea what kind of insanity came over me when I wrote this. This story is to mock the many pointless Harry Potter fics with cards.
1. Default Chapter

Harry, Ron, and Hermoine were bored.   
"I have an idea!" said Hermoine ", let's play cards!"  
"NOOOOO," shrieked Harry and Ron, knowing the pointless and insane stories that come when cards are introduced into a Harry Potter fic.  
"Oh, come'n," she said ", it'll be fun!"  
"Hermoine, we will NOT play cards," screamed Harry.  
" Atleast not till we talk to the WB," added Ron ", they control every move now!"  
* * *   
"Is it my turn yet," groaned Ron, starring at his many 2's and 3's.  
"No it's mine."  
"Oh, sorry George."  
"My (sniffle) own brother (sniffle), doesn't even (sniffle) know my name," there was a tear in his eye.  
"Oh, really sorry, Fred."  
"Just Kidding, I'm George," he smiled.  
Ron didn't look too certain.  
"Really, I am!" said George.  
"Not Funny!!!" shouted Ron.  
Harry snorted in his Butter Beer fell out of his chair laughing.  
"OWWWWW, MY ARM!!!" gasped Harry holding a fractured limb.  
One of the Weasley twins was fortunate enough to bash Lockhart with a chair before he had a chance at Harry's arm this time.  
"Harry, are you OK," asked Hermoine.  
"Yea, I think so."  
"Good."  
"OWWWWWW!"  
"Your going to Madam Pomfrey this instance!"  
"I will NOT!"  
"Harry, it's for your own good!"  
"Firebolt," coughed one of the twins.  
"Be quiet," said Ginny ", let's keep playing."  
" But Ginny," whined Ron ", the cursed Granger family deck already broke Harry's arm…"  
"It is not broken," piped up Harry.  
"Do you want him to get killed?"  
The mere thought of killing Harry drove Voldemort into the Gryffindor common room.  
"Let's play," said Harry ", what're you all looking at."  
"H-H-Harry," said Hermoine.  
"S-S-Seriously dark wizard, right behind you!"  
Harry watched Voldemort take off his hood to reveal the face of……………James Potter!  
"I AM YOUR FATHER!"  
"Whoa, sorta' like Star Wars," gasped Neville.  
"You be quiet," said Fred, giving Neville the Lockhart chair treatment. CLANGGGGGGG!  
"Oww, that hada hurt!"  
"D-D-Dad," said Harry, still transfixed on the person infront of him.  
"Nope, but pretty good disguise, huh?"  
He took off the Potter mask just as Lee Jordan dove on him screaming ", FEEL THE WRATH OF THE CHAIR!"  
CLAAAAGGAGGAG!!!!  
"Oof, that ones gonna sting!"  
"All right, all right, let's keep playing, already."  
"George, do you not realize that the most evil wizard of all time is at our feet," said Hermoine.  
"Er- yes, but he's unconscious, so what's your point?"  
"All right let's raise the stakes, well play for a galleon, oh and the Weaslys, you can put all your money together, an see how much it is."  
The thought of betting drove Ludo Bagman straight in.  
"Goblins off your track, Bagman?" asked Lee Jordan.  
"I mean, give me the chair!"  
CLAAANNG!  
"OPPS, SORRY FRED!"  
CLAAANNG!  
"There we go."  
Fred began running around screaming ",YIP, YIP!"  
"He's delirious from Lee's little mistake!" said George ducking from Fred who was trying to fly. Fred ripped up the cards!  
"Oh well, there goes the game."  
They all went to bed.  
No one slept though, Fred was banging his head against the wall and it was really loud.   



	2. er- what should i call it er- how 'a bou...

Here's the 2nd chapter! I know no one wanted a 2nd chapter and i'll probably  
get banged in the head with a chair for making one, but I really wanted to  
write something and had no inspiration, so I said HAY, let's make another chapter  
and plant even more pointless stories in the minds of todays young. By the way  
someone told me to write a disclaimer, here goes:  
I OWN EVERY THING THAT HAS TO DO WITH HARRY POTTER!  
NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
I'M NOT JK! (JUST A DISGRACE TO JK)  
AND I'M ONLY 11 DARN YEARS OLD!  
ALL I OWN IS THE KOOALA BEAR BELOW!  
  
@(*.*)@  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Here goes nothing ::bwa-ha::  
  
Aunt Petunia: Hello my inckle Dudders  
  
Dudley: (Fart)  
  
Aunt Petunia: Does inckle Dudders have a little gas  
  
Dudley (Grunts & throws large object at Aunt Petunia) 


End file.
